Octavian's Achilles Heel
by Tay Yvonne
Summary: Everyone makes him out to be the evil, bloodthirsty manipulating legacy of Apollo who is destined to follow in Luke's footsteps; to become evil and cold. But there is a side of him no one cared to stay long enough to see. He has a secret weakness, and his loyalty to it may be his ending. Blackmailing the blackmailer is low; only Gaea would dare stoop that low. Octavian/OC.
1. Author's Note

Hi, okay, here goes nothing: This is a face-paced short story that is my effort at getting the PJO/HoH fandom to give Octavian a chance. I'm one of the few (unfortunately, most people hate him) who love Octavian. So, he might be a little OOC, but this is my interpretation of him anyway.

I'm going to put this out there; I am not Rick Riordan, therefore I own none of this except for the idea and my original character, Rebecca. If you don't like Octavian, at least give this story a chance; it might change your mind.

This is in no way real; this is a fanfiction written by a feel-torn adolescent writer who has a soft spot of the "evil" characters.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and it'll be no more than 20 chapters, probably less. Also, it is going to move along a bit quickly, because I want to get to my baby's part in the story.

Without further ado—_**Octavian's Weakness.**_


	2. Chapter One

**Piper**

Piper sat upon her bed, turning Katoptris in her hands slowly, praying it would show the one thing she wished so desperately to see; Percy and Annabeth. It had been two weeks, four days, and 17 hours since they fell into the depths of Tartarus. They'd gotten back to camp in time to counter a fight, but the Romans were still rather wary of them. They'd left just days before now, and Piper was alone with the dagger that refused to show her Percy and Annabeth, who were most likely hurt or injured. Who knew what was down there?

The rest of her cabin was at the pegasi stables for flying lessons, but Piper had gotten permission to skip. People didn't tend to ask why many of the Seven—including Hazel and Frank, who'd _not _been welcomed back to Camp Jupiter with open arms—did not participate yet. They'd only told the campers the general statement—Percy and Annabeth were MIA in Tartarus, and that they had to use the Athena Parthenos (which Malcolm and the rest of the Athena children tried to be thrilled about, although it was hard knowing it had cost their sister) to stop Gaea and save them. Leo constantly blamed himself, hiding away in Bunker 9 to try and decode Archimedes' Scrolls, hoping it might help defeat the giants or save Percy and Annabeth. Jason dedicated himself to training and helping Frank and Hazel adjust, and Nico stayed in his cabin, most likely blaming himself or worrying about his friends. He cared more about Percy and Annabeth than he showed.

Meanwhile Piper had been stuck watching the same, two second clip of a vision in the stupid blade. All she could catch was a scrawny figure with his back to the blade, and a girl and boy seated upon a gigantic throne large enough for five teenagers to sit on. It frustrated her endlessly.

Piper's thoughts of bitterness were interrupted by her siblings coming in, chattering about gossip and make up and boys—girly stuff. Mitchell and Lacy made their way to Piper's bunk, giving her a soft smile. "How are you feeling?" Lacy asked, plopping down beside her sister. Piper sighed, sitting up and putting the cursed dagger onto the bedside table.

"The same as usual." In other words, guilty and frustrated. She glared at the knife, wishing she'd never picked up the blade so many months before. Mitchell reached over to give her shoulder a gentle squeeze. His eyes showed that he understood what she was going through; he'd been there when his sister, Silena, was killed by a drakon in battle. He'd suffered, just as Piper was now. Sometimes, she wished she'd met her dead half-sister; she seemed nice, and she was beautiful from the pictures around Mitchell's bunk.

Lacy, on the other hand, had gotten to camp months after the battle, but she still heard the stories. She gave Piper a sympathetic smile, and then changed the subject to something less depressing. "So, how are you and Jason?" The 14 year old waggled her eyebrows, making Piper laugh. She rolled her eyes and grinned, leaning against the wall next to her bed.

"Fine," she answered, smiling at the thought of her blonde Superman. "We're grieving in our own separate ways, I guess." Lacy nodded her blue eyes bright with giggly girliness. Piper stifled yet another chuckle that threatened to escape.

A knock on the door made the cabin hush only slightly, and Piper got up to answer it. Standing in the doorway, fidgeting nervously with his Camp Half-blood necklace, which had only one decoration—a small bead split between an orange side and a purple side, made by the Apollo cabin. A reminder of the Greeks' and Romans' temporary truce. Piper grinned, making Jason's lip tilt upwards slightly. "Cabin counselor meeting," he said.

Piper nodded, telling her siblings goodbye as she walked out, following Jason to the Big House, where everyone was assembled around a Ping-Pong table. Chiron sat in his wheelchair at the front, as his horse form didn't fit inside the room comfortable. Piper took her place between Jason and Leo. The only thing different about this meeting was the two missing members, and a different member; Malcolm sat in Annabeth's place as the second-in-command for the Athena cabin. Percy's seat was left empty.

"Alright, is there anything that needs to be dealt with immediately?" Chiron asked once everyone quieted down. There was silence, so he continued. "Alright; Clarisse, Nico, how are our guests fitting in?"

Nico was the first to answer. "Hazel's doing alright; she's still coming to grips with modern technology." Chiron nodded, his brown, doe-like eyes twinkling. "Clarisse?"

The daughter of war grunted. "I guess Frankie's doing fine. He's pretty wimpy, though. But he's alright at archery." Chiron nodded once again, and his eyes settled on Piper. "Any news on the whereabouts of… Percy and Annabeth?" There was pain in his eyes; Percy had been one of his best campers, Annabeth as well.

Piper shook her head glumly. "All I see is the same flashes of a two second vision; all I can pick up is a scrawny teenage boy kneeling before two teenagers sitting on an oversize throne."

Chiron sighed. "Thank you, for trying Piper. I'm sure we'll get word of them eventually." He began asking different cabin counselors about updates, and Piper zoned out, her mind focusing on the strange visions. It annoyed her, not knowing what on earth they meant. She wished Katoptris would show her what she wanted; but the blade never did.

Chiron dismissed them, and they left the recreation room, most heavily discouraged. Piper let out a sigh. Jason walked her back to her cabin, giving her hand a squeeze before kissing her cheek lightly and walking away. But instead of walking into the cabin, she decided to go visit a foreign friend.

Piper found Hazel inside of the stables; petting the mane of a white Pegasus who neighed softly at her touch. She looked up, surprised to see her. Piper and she were friendly with each other, but they hadn't really gotten to know each other very good. But Piper felt the need to change that.

"Hi, Hazel," Piper greeted.

"Um, hello," Hazel replied, giving Piper a confused look. "What's up?"

"I don't really know," Piper admitted, leaning against the stable wall. "So, do you like camp so far?"

Hazel shrugged, continuing to stroke the Pegasus' mane. "It is alright; a bit more rowdy than Camp Jupiter, but also closer." Piper nodded, glancing at the sullen black horse in one of the farther stables. Hazel followed her gaze, dropping her hands from the horse she was just petting. "Blackjack's still quiet, though he might be shouting for all I know." She let out a sigh, and Piper knew what she was thinking; _if only Percy were here to translate for them. _But he wasn't, and neither was Annabeth.

Piper sighed. Hazel picked up on her irritation, and gave her a strange look. "Have you seen anything?" She was referring to Piper's visionary dagger. Piper shook her head.

"All its showing me is some scrawny boy kneeling in front of two teenagers," Piper said, running a hand through her bangs, which were too short to fit into her braid. "It's really frustrating."

Hazel's eyebrows furrowed, and she cocked her head a bit to the side, like a confused puppy. "Wait, was the scrawny boy's back to you? Did he have blond hair?"

Piper's face contorted into one of purse confusion, probably mimicking Hazel's. "Yeah; how'd you know?" Hazel shook her head in disbelief, going back to stroking the horse's mane. She was quiet for a moment, and when she spoke, it was in a baffled tone.

"I had a dream like that. The guy was Octavian; remember, the scrawny boy who wanted to kill you guys? The one with the teddy bears?" Piper nodded slowly, urging Hazel to continue. "He was talking to those two teenagers; Blake I think was the boy's name. They were talking about Gaea, and information or something. But it cut off then; I didn't get to see anything more, and it's still a bit fuzzy." She looked down sheepishly, but Piper was beyond ecstatic.

"Hazel, you're a genius!" she exclaimed, grabbing the young girl's hand and walking briskly towards the door, Hazel on her heels. "Come on; I think we've just hit a breakthrough."


End file.
